mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Торнадо Болт/Галерея
Первый сезон Укрощение дракона Fluttershy running through the town S1E7.png Отличительные знаки Ponyville market S1E12.png Apple Bloom hiding behind cake S01E12.png Tornado Bolt id S1E12.png Ponies look aghast S1E12.png Ponies laughing at Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S01E12.png Twilight explains potential S1E12.png Tornado Bolt closeup S1E12.png Diamond Tiara not pleased S1E12.png Dinky Doo with horseshoe cutie mark S1E12.png Dinky Doo with dolphin cutie mark S1E12.png The CMC's first meeting S1E12.png Scootaloo is thinking S1E12.png История знаков отличия Filly Fluttershy flag waver S1E23.png Filly Fluttershy spinning S1E23.png Unicorns on clouds S01E23.png Amazed crowd S1E23.png Второй сезон Нулевой урок Twilight Sparkle Magic kindergarten S2E3.png Загадочная лихорадка School S2E6.png Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle looking S2E06.png Apple Bloom showing cutie mark to other students S2E06.png Students gathering around Apple Bloom S2E06.png Students looking at Apple Bloom's cutie mark S2E06.png Sweetie Belle -that's amazing- S02E06.png Fillies confused S2E6.png Tiara and Spoon 4 S2E6.png Apple Bloom has the hoop around her neck S2E06.png Fillies cheering S2E6.png Apple Bloom has the hoop on her hoof S2E06.png Apple Bloom shows off her new talent S2E06.png Cheerilee 4 S2E6.png Class S2E6.png Cheerilee 5 S2E6.png Class Air S2E6.png Class Stare S2E06.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo happy S02E06.png Apple Bloom performs both of her talents S2E06.png Apple Bloom is the most special pony ever S02E06.png Apple Bloom posing while doing her tricks S2E06.png Ponies watching S2E06.png The ponies admire Apple Bloom S2E06.png Ponies at the door S2E06.png Таинственный защитник Rainbow Dash rescues a filly S2E8.png Crowd gasp S2E08.png Cheering audience S2E8.png Секрет моего роста Spike joyous S2E10.png Пропажа Fluttershy listening to AJ's speech S2E14.png Сверхскоростная Соковыжималка 6000 Ponies gather around the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 S2E15.png День сердец и копыт Town Square exterior 2 S2E17.png Derpy and foal closeup S2E17.png Zoomout of Ponyville as Apple Bloom sings -I don't think that we're mistaken- S2E17.png Настоящий друг Pinkie PieJumpS2E18.png Pinkie Pie Scootaloo skipping S2E18.png Jumping rope S2E18.png Pinkie Pie hugging fillies S2E18.png Pinkie Pie skipping fillies S2E18.png Ураган Флаттершай Summer Flight Camp Taunts S02E22.png Секреты и тайны Понивилля Foals coming to Snips and Snails S2E23.png Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 2 Dr. Hooves, Golden Harvest and Tornado Bolt in alley S2E26.png Princess Cadance getting into wedding wagon S2E26.png Третий сезон Плохое яблоко Cheerilee and kids S3E04.png Игры, в которые играют пони Applejack oh please S3E12.png Загадочное волшебное лекарство Ponies walking through Ponyille S3E13.png Twilight on the edge of a fountain S3E13.png Tornado Bolt S3EO13.png Twilight-There's the mayor S3E13.png Twilight passes by Mayor Mare S03E13.png Rarity trouble is here S3E13.png Четвёртый сезон Полёт к финишу Fillies looking at Snips and Snails S4E05.png Scootaloo looks at her wings S4E05.png Snips and Snails awaiting announcement S4E05.png Гордость Пинки Daisy, Lily, and Rose in Ponyville S4E12.png Mare and fillies with hay bale S4E12.png Cheese presents a party bomb S4E12.png Two fillies looking at a pinata S4E12.png Cheese kicks a box S4E12.png Cheese presents a hippo S4E12.png Foal riding a hippo S4E12.png Foals see Cheese walking S4E12.png Twilight calling Cheese's name S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion to Rainbow S4E12.png Pinkie Pie juggling cupcakes S4E12.png Cheese dancing with cheese on his hooves S4E12.png Cheese eating cheeses S4E12.png Pinkie Pie pointing S4E12.png Ponies looking at cannon S4E12.png Будь проще! Granny Smith rubbing on a foal's mane S4E13.png Granny Smith walking to Mayor S4E13.png Trenderhoof pointing towards Sweetie Drops and a foal S4E13.png Ванильная пони Ponies running S4E14.png The Ponytones performing in front of several ponies S4E14.png The foals impressed S4E14.png The performance ends S4E14.png Zipporwhill very excited S4E14.png The Ponytones going backstage S4E14.png Twilight and friends in Sugarcube Corner crowd S4E14.png Ponies looking at Fluttershy S4E14.png Ponies cheering for Fluttershy S4E14.png Время с Искоркой Foals gathering around Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S4E15.png Foals cheering S4E15.png Foals disappointed S4E15.png Foals gathering around CMC S4E15.png Pipsqueak -We love you, Cutie Mark Crusaders!- S4E15.png CMC looking at the crowd of foals S4E15.png Line of ponies S4E15.png The line of foals S4E15.png Twilight eating while foals behind windows look at her S4E15.png Foals looking at Twilight and taking pictures S4E15.png Foals staring at Twilight S4E15.png Foals staring S4E15.png Foals super-excited S4E15.png Foals surrounding Twilight S4E15.png Twilight being begged for autographs S4E15.png Twilight signing autographs S4E15.png Twilight sees CMC leaving the Hay Burger S4E15.png Twilight takes off flying S4E15.png Foals looking at the Crusaders S4E15.png Foals walking up to the CMC S4E15.png Cutie Mark Crusaders excited S4E15.png Foals outside Diamond Tiara's front gate S4E15.png Angry mob of foals at Diamond Tiara's house S4E15.png CMC attempt to explain S4E15.png Foals cheering for Princess Twilight S4E15.png Sweetie Belle promising dinner and a show S4E15.png Twilight, Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon watching S4E15.png Twilight, Tiara, and Silver covered in applesauce S4E15.png Silver Spoon -they didn't come here to learn after all- S4E15.png Twilight -neither did any of you- S4E15.png Быть Бризи непросто Ponies in shock S4E16.png Прыжок веры Stallion leaves the swimming pool S4E20.png Spectacting ponies overhead shot S4E20.png Честная сделка Applejack -you're not gonna believe it!- S4E22.png Эквестрийские игры Complete Equestria Games brochette S04E24.png Пятый сезон Карта знаков отличия. Часть 1 Everypony with equals sign cutie marks S5E1.png Tan stallion -Welcome- S5E1.png Pink mare -Welcome- S5E1.png Unmarked ponies cover fillies' ears S5E1.png Потерянное сокровище Гриффонстоуна Junior Speedsters flight camp S5E8.png Young Gilda at Junior Speedsters flight camp S5E8.png Кусочек жизни Ponies gathered outside the bowling alley S5E9.png Рарити идёт по следу! Rarity -did I say that out loud-- S5E15.png Братский фестиваль Unicorn sisters singing opera S5E17.png Unicorn sisters bow to the crowd S5E17.png Booth barker congratulates unicorn sisters S5E17.png Booth barker -weren't those two sisters great-- S5E17.png Booth barker looks for the next competitors S5E17.png Orchard Blossom -did it now-- S5E17.png Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom about to sing S5E17.png Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom -it's not always perfect- S5E17.png Crowd in shock first half S5E17.png Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom doing Sisterhooves cheer S5E17.png Crusaders of the Lost Mark Sweetie Belle pushes a box S5E18.png More foals cheering S5E18.png Diamond Tiara -I think that's a ridiculous waste of money!- S5E18.png Silver Spoon following Diamond Tiara S5E18.png Other students hear Pip speaking on a giant horseshoe S5E18.png Diamond Tiara touches a colt's mouth S5E18.png Foals gasping S5E18.png Students walk away; Diamond Tiara pouts S5E18.png Sweetie Belle gives Ruby Pinch a ballot paper S5E18.png Pipsqueak walks past several students looking determined S5E18.png Students awaiting election results S5E18.png Other students cheering for Pipsqueak's win S5E18.png A big -What-!- from Diamond Tiara heard and shakes the ground S5E18.png Delivery pony delivers new playground equipment S5E18.png Foals put up a new tetherball pole S5E18.png Пинки Пай кое-что знает Pinkie with balloons with the CMC in front of her S5E19.png Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 1 Rainbow Dash and bullies about to race S5E25.png Filly Fluttershy waves the checkered flag S5E25.png Rainbow Dash and bullies speed past Fluttershy S5E25.png Twilight and Spike wonder what this means S5E25.png Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 2 Twilight's magic beam ricochets toward Spike's direction S5E26.png Spike watches the fight S5E26.png Starlight on a cloud S5E26.png Starlight looks at Twilight on a cloud with Spike S5E26.png Twilight --You were right-- S5E26.png Twilight --I can't stop you-- S5E26.png Starlight readies her magic beam S5E26.png Шестой сезон The Gift of the Maud Pie Stallion and Tornado Bolt play floor piano S6E3.png Pinkie Pie piano-slides under stallion and Tornado Bolt S6E3.png Rarity gauging Pinkie and Maud's reactions S6E3.png Maud Pie flat --no-- S6E3.png Pinkie, Rarity, and Maud in front of future site of Rarity for You S6E3.png On Your Marks Scootaloo switching the stage backdrops S6E4.png Scootaloo switches in a new backdrop S6E4.png Everypony cheers for Tender Taps S6E4.png A Hearth's Warming Tail Ponies 'All for tonight' S06E08.png Ponies finish singing Hearth's Warming Eve Is Here Once Again S6E8.png Starlight Glimmer observes ponies from the balcony S6E8.png Fillies caroling for Chelsea Porcelain S6E8.png Spirit of HW Presents giving Tornado Bolt a toy train S6E8.png Princess Erroria throws a snowball at Tornado Bolt S06E08.png Princess Erroria grabs the hat of a snowpony S06E08.png Tornado Bolt throws a snowball at Liza Doolots; Snowfall gives a stern look S06E08.png Snowfall hears Merry S06E08.png en:Tornado Bolt/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей